There Is Hope
by mypersuasion
Summary: Sarah and Kira pay a visit for Cosima on hospital. Slight AU set after Cosima has the seizure on 2x08. No angst.


_**Okay. So, that's the first time I post some of my "thoughts" in this Orphan Black world. I've been writing some stuff since the beginning of season 2 and now I grew some balls to post it. "Why didn't you post before?" Well, english is not my first language, I'm actually in college studying foreign languages (english is one of them) and even if I'm in a level where I'm capable to write some decent stuff, I'm not so confident with it. I also don't have a beta that has english as mother tongue, so you any of you want to help me, please, send me a PM. Yeah, I think is it.**_

_**So, I wrote this one-shot when the 2x08 promo was aired and it's a slight AU. Ah, and if you're not there yet, come back later. ;)**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy! Au revoir!**_

* * *

XX

Sarah arrived at the hospital first thing in the morning. She passed by the reception claiming be Cosima's twin sister and was instructed to go to the third floor. At the elevator, a small hand squeezed hers.

- She will be awake, mommy? - Kira asked, twisting her head to see Sarah's eyes.

- I don't know, monkey. I hope so, then you can show her your drawings, yeah?

- Yeah.

Mother and daughter get in the room after a light knock on the door. Back turned to the entrance, a tall blonde woman was standing in front of the only window in the room, sipping a cup of coffee. She seemed in another world.

- Good morning. - Kira broke the silence.

Delphine jumped a little in surprise, turning her back to the window so she could see the visitors.

- Bonjour.

The followed silence was really heavy and awkward. Delphine looked at the little girl, who was looking curiously at the bed.

- Please, take a sit. - the blonde pointed to a sofa in the opposite wall. Her accent came out thick, denouncing her nervous with Sarah's presence.

- She's all right? - Sarah asked, taking a few steps next to the bed to see her sister pale and weak.

- She's responding well to the treatment. She asked for you last night, but I didn't have your number and her phone is locked in the lab.

Sarah nodded.

- Let's sit, monkey. Auntie Cosima will be awake very soon.

- Then I can show her my drawings.

- Yeah. She's a fan of art, she'll love it.

Didn't take long to Cosima wake up. Sarah watched with curiosity when Delphine came over the bed carefully and whispered 'Bonjour ma cherie' and then 'How are you feeling?'. Cosima whispered back an answer with a little difficulty and the blonde seemed to forget that there were other people in the room when smiled a little bit and gave a peck in Cosima's lips, resting her forehead against the dreadlocked's woman.

Sarah looked at her daughter, who was distracted with a piece of paper, making an origami as Cal taught her. She knew that Delphine's job as a monitor was take care and watch out for Cosima, but the blonde wouldn't need to be that close to her subject, she wasn't like Donnie, married to his subject or Paul, who was his subject's boyfriend because it was the only way he could monitoring Beth. Delphine knew all about the clones and everything else, she wouldn't need to fake a relationship, however there she was, being kind and kissing her subject. Sarah cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable with the display of affection between them.

Delphine seemed embarrassed and Cosima turned her head to see her sister and for the first time, her niece.

- Hey. - Cosima's voice sounded raspy, but her joy with the visitors could be seen.

- Come, monkey. Auntie Cosima is awake.

Sarah lifted Kira up in her lap, giving her daughter the chance to see her aunt and took the steps needed to be beside the bed.

- Hi, Auntie Cosima. - she wave.

- Hi, Kira. - Cosima took a deep breathe. - How you're doing?

- I'm fine. I hope you be fine soon.

- I hope too. Hospital beds are really boring, don't you think?

- Yeah. Mommy didn't let me do anything when I was in the hospital. - Kira answered, making a cute face that made Cosima laugh.

- Delphine doesn't make me do anything, either. - the dreadlocked woman smiled at the blonde.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

- Oi! I'm here too!

- It's okay. There's Cosima for all of you. - Cosima joked, coughing a little.

Delphine looked at her with apprehension but there was no blood.

- Hey monkey, why don't you go buy a snack and then come back to show Auntie Cos your draws? - Sarah was a bit nervous, maybe afraid of Kira witnesses a cough up blood session.

- I know you need to talk with Auntie Cosima alone, mommy.

- Apparently we have another geek monkey between us. - Cosima grinned. - Delphine can help you with your mission, Kira. Don't you, babe?

- Oui. Sure. - Delphine answered immediately but seemed hesitant in leave Cosima alone.

- I'm okay. Sarah' here. - the dreadlocked woman squeezed the immunologist hand, assuring her statement.

Delphine nodded, glancing at Sarah for a moment before open the door and give Kira space to get out of the room.

...

- Are you really okay? Don't lie to me, Cos.

- I'm okay, I promise. Delphine is taking care of me. I'm fine.

- She didn't need to do it. That's... nice of her.

Cosima looked at Sarah surprised. She knew that her sister wasn't exactly a fan of the Frenchwoman.

- You just emptied your "nice words about Delphine" box, right? - Cosima joked, getting a poke in her side. - Hey, show some respect for a sick woman in a hospital bed.

- You'll be out of here soon, yeah?

- I hope so because I really miss my joint and getting laid with that one outside.

- Piss off! I don't need to know that, especially when I have to look at her face.

- Dude, she's hot, I can't help myself.

- You're high from your meds, Cos!

They both laughed, but it was just an ice breaker to get into the real and serious conversation.

- Rachel is on our side now. - Sarah stated.

...

- Mommy doesn't hate you; she's just worried about Auntie Cosima. - Kira said after some minutes of silence while she and Delphine walked through the corridors.

- Why do you think that I think that your _maman_ hates me? – the blonde took some cents from her pocket and inserted in the machine. – Which one do you want?

- That. – Kira pointed to a bag of chips. – Because you did bad choices about Auntie Cosima. And you feel guilt for it.

Delphine looked at the little girl wondering how a kid at her age could know such things. She sighed because despites her age, Kira was right about the guilt. Delphine would handle that guilt until know that Cosima was really safe and totally healthy. The blonde handed the snack to Kira and, in silence, they sat in one of the batch of chairs that was disposed in the corridor.

- Can I call you Auntie? – Kira asked, breaking the silence while bouncing her legs with innocence.

- Do you want to? – Delphine answered with another question, unsure of what to say.

The little girl shrugged her shoulders.

- Yeah. You're Auntie Cosima's girlfriend, right? – said smiling.

- Yes, I am. – Delphine smiled back.

They spent some minutes in silence again. Delphine was slightly uncomfortable in her seat, Sarah's daughter seemed to be an adult in a child's body, and it was both amazing and scary. Kira finished her snack and tossed the package in a trash can.

- I think we can go back. – Delphine said, standing up.

Kira nodded and took the Frenchwoman hand in hers, both of them walking back to Cosima's room. Before they hit up in the room, Kira's voice got Delphine's attention.

- Auntie Delphine?

- Oui?

- Thank you for taking care of Auntie Cosima. One day I'll study science as you do so I can save people who are sick.

- You are already saving, chérie. You are already saving.

XX


End file.
